A Christmas to Remember
by Angelita
Summary: Watch Ron makes plans, make goofs and finally admit the truth to his one true love...all with Weasley style


This is my FIRST fic for Harry Potter. So be nice.PLEASE!!  
  
It wasn't bloody fair.  
  
All Ron Weasley wanted to do was spend a nice vacation with his two best friends. Quiet.peaceful.alright maybe not so quiet with him around.and the peaceful would be out the window the moment he leaned on Hermione's nerve as he tended to do. But that is NOT THE BLOODY POINT!!! It was HIS vacation with HIS best friends, JUST THEM!!!  
  
So fine he invited Ginny to stay as well. She IS his sister. And Harry and she have been making puppy eyes at each other all damn term. Though neither would admit it. He was too busy with self misery and she is too stubborn that she is still in love with him after all this time. But all anyone needs to do is watch them stare at each other, literally stare, and they would know that those two were head over heels. He may not appreciate his mate ogling his younger sibling, but Harry is unequivocally better than some of those blokes he has seen her with through the years (randy they are, the lot of them).  
  
Now forget it all. Forget all the plans he meticulously made. And he never meticulously made ANYTHING, but this was supposed to be the Happiest Christmas ever. But of course the moment the four of them said they would be staying at Hogwarts by themselves all the fires of Hell would meet them.  
  
If he quoted his mother's howler correctly: "WHAT IN BLOODY HELL IS THIS!!!!!! I must have been knackered, did I read correctly? MY CHILDREN, MY YOUNGEST CHILDREN, MY YOUNGEST, UNDERAGE, VULENARBLE, NAÏVE, BLOODY RIDICULOUS, fantastical-if- they-thought-they-were-getting-away-with-this CHILDREN have decided not to spend CHRISTMAS with their family, without anyone to supervise them. HA! You are all bloody mad. If any one of you thinks I am letting MY children spend Christmas in a sodding castle without one person actually OF AGE, AT CHRISTMAS, they must have fallen off their broom one too many times. It was different when we could not finance bringing you home, but now when things are well and good, you CHOOSE not to be with your family.ON CHRISTMAS. If you are not on that platform when each AND every other good, obedient child comes off I will take your father's bloody muggle car and fly over there and drag you all by your bloody hairs. AND do not think I am not addressing you too HARRY POTTER AND HERMIONE GRANGER. I should expect this of those two DAFT children, but I am surprised by you two. IF you THINK I am letting either one of you spend Christmas there then you are just as daft as they are. Not one of my children is spending Christmas in Hogwarts. Ergo, the same threat applies to you BOTH!!! The four of you be on that train or I swear by Merlin you will have wished you lot WERE NEVER BORN. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!!! AND YOU ARE ALL IN MASSIVE AMOUNTS OF TROUBLE!!  
  
Yes. That was about most of it. With the exception of some swearing he didn't even think his mother even knew.  
  
So fine maybe it was a bit presumptuous to think she would be fine with the arrangement. She did not have to scream her bloody head off. Now not only was he not going to have the Christmas he wanted, but he was going to face the wrath of his MUM!!! He didn't know whether to be embarrassed by his mother sending a howler to find him just as the common room was filled with the brave Gryffindors OR that he was just as afraid of those howlers as he was when he was eleven.  
  
He should have never slipped to the twins.  
  
The moment he said they could use his room to put Angelina and George's date he knew it would all go to hell. They got the plan out of him, like they do everything else. And that was that. They mischievously reported to their Mum and his plans and dreams were all over. Damn them!! He'd make them pay.  
  
"Well we can't have our randy brother all alone. You might actually start humping little Hermione. And then where would you be. We are doing this for you little brother." Those words brought Ron's body to a blush that matched his hair. He was not going to hump her. He would never.well not never.not like that.AHH.how he hated those two.  
  
His greatest plan, the one he spent more time on then Wizard's Chest and Quidditch practice combine. He was going to tell her. Make it beautiful, and memorable, and so bloody perfect that Hermione would have no choice but to admit she loved him just as much as he loved her. Well maybe not just as much, that might take time, but he would get her there.  
  
He has had to deal with this every bloody minute, of every bloody day, of every bloody year since he could bloody remember. The girl he was best friend with, the woman he was in love with has haunted each and every one of his boy to manhood dreams. It had become even worse now, now that their time at Hogwarts was running out. He knew he had to tell her now. Of course he would still be there after they leave. But it be different. And if he didn't hurry every plan he ever made for himself would go to hell, as all his plans revolved around her.  
  
No. He would not let it go that far. She was meant for him. Every lip biting, curl bouncing, smile to brighten his darkest day moment belonged to him. He was lucky enough that Viktor Krum was the only bloke he had to deal with so far. Though he did seem to have a slight twitch and may have started one or two rows whenever she was off studying with other boys, he even had an issue with a first year once (that was not one of his more shining moments).  
  
But she would not have studying distracting her much longer. She'd have time to have more fun, more time to see the world, more time to let the world see her. And that time belonged to him, he had worked for it. All the patience, all the rows he had to go through, each lecture, every time he had to hold her when she had some nightmare about second year or Harry's encounter's with Volll.. still working on saying you-know-who's name. Each of those moments stole his heart just a bit more until the damned thing belonged to her completely.  
  
Now the woman floods his entirety. Every time he watched her fall asleep on the chairs reading the night away, every time she switched his third chocolate frog for an apple when she thought he wasn't watching, every time she would kiss his cheek after he won a game (and she NEVER kissed Harry's cheek, just his), every time she crossed her legs and her skirt would continue to ride up those luscious, milky thighs, and he was getting sick of not being able to put his arms around her pushing her against a wall and just.that kind of thinking always got him to the point of violent misery.  
  
He deserved to watch her be happy, HAPPY WITH HIM. She'd have to be because he knew, he didn't know how he knew but he knew, that if he was not with her he'd never be truly happy. His heart was hers.and she didn't even know. It was his own fault; he did his damndest to keep her from discovering his secret. But now it was time to tell her, her and the entire world, as mad as they may think him.  
  
Snapping out of his reverie he returned to the problem at hand. The plan. He had planned it perfectly. Even brought Harry and Ginny on it so they could give them some time and also make sure they would have their privacy. It was suppose to happen at Midnight of Christmas Eve, he hadn't been this excited about a Christmas since his Mum and dad's lies of Santa Claus. He wouldn't let them stop him. He was going to have his wish. Next year would be the best year of his life, and they would not spoil it. He would just have to move his plans up some. It wasn't horribly difficult; of course it would take out the Christmas idea. But that could be sacrificed, just as long as when the first thing he did Christmas morning was have her in his arms giggling and smiling as he snogged her to senselessness.  
  
He had a day and a half before they had to leave. He could not wait until they were still at the Burrow. His bloody mum's rantings and the twin's jokes would not do for romantic settings. His mind was made up; before they rolled into platform 9¾ he would have what his heart always wanted, and while he was at it he would get his brooding best friend and his stubborn sister together while he was at it, wouldn't do to have them miserable when he was intending to be as happy as an elf with a sock (better not to have Hermione hear that).  
  
Yes. It was about bloody time he used some of his Gryffindor bravery for something more than knocking a Slytherin off their broomsticks (though he can't argue he doesn't love it).  
  
By this time tomorrow he would have his Hermione and be as happy as he knew either one of them ever could be, OR HE'D DIE TRYING (let's not have the twin's hear that one, wouldn't want to give them MORE ideas). 


End file.
